


before everything

by orpheusheart



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the time of the Kings, before Suoh, before Munakata, they were just two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before everything

—-

Saruhiko was never a morning person. It was too troublesome to get up and out of bed just so he could get ready for the day. His father was never home, and his mother was probably out with her friends to bother with her only son. His house was always empty, save for the housekeeper his father employed to keep the place clean.

It had always been that way since primary school; they only stayed as a ‘family unit’ because his father was rich and his mother didn’t want a divorce. Saruhiko couldn’t bring himself to care about his parental units since he graduated and entered middle school; they were just there to feed and shelter him, nothing more.

The private all-boys missionary school his father sent him to made things seem a little better since it was a new environment, but even that excitement died down quickly. Day in day out, it was the same routine - get up, breakfast, school, come home, dinner, sleep. If the housekeeper wasn’t able to prepare meals for him, he’d hang out at the cafeteria after school for a bite before heading back, and the cycle repeats itself.

Only to be broken when he found himself getting into a fight for reasons beyond his understanding.

Maybe they didn’t like his face. Or the fact that he scored perfect marks without even trying or studying. Whatever the cause, Saruhiko couldn’t fight back, wouldn’t fight back. Why should he? He didn’t have a reason to live anymore, right?

"OI BASTARDS! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

He heard the war cry loud and clear - the rest was a blur since his glasses were knocked off, but he could remember a smallish person with ginger hair beating up his attackers. Said tiny ginger was yelling again when the attackers ran off, something along the lines of “STAY OFF MY TURF!”, and Saruhiko wiped at his face hesitantly, a bruise on his cheekbone and one black eye throbbing painfully.

"Oi, you okay?"

He felt the arms of his glasses slide past his ears, and his vision sharpened enough for him to take a better look at his saviour. Flyaway fluffy ginger hair, sharp but wide eyes, pouty mouth, baby face. Must be a first year, he thought, forgetting he was also one himself.

"Oi, did you just turn deaf? I said are you okay?"

"… Tch. You don’t have to yell. I heard you the first time."

"Hmph. Is this how you treat the person who saved your sorry ass?!"

"… I didn’t need any saving, idiot."

"CHE!" The other teen grabbed Saruhiko by the arms and pulled him up with a grunt. "The fuck, you’re so damn skinny. Where’s your place, I’ll get you home."

"I can go home by myself-" Saruhiko protested, only to be silenced by a sharp glare. "… Fine."

Giving directions back to his house, he wasn’t at all surprised when the smaller teen had to confirm if he wasn’t lying. His area was well known for being upper class, and his father didn’t want to move to a less expensive place, saying things like “This was where I was brought up,” and other nonsense which Saruhiko called bullshit.

The walk back was relatively quiet. The arrival at his place however, was an entirely different matter.

"Woah shit your house is huge!"

"It’s my father’s." Saruhiko slowly extracted himself from his saviour’s grasp, shuffling over to unlock the gate. He noticed the lack of shoes at the front door, meaning his housekeeper wasn’t home.

"… Okay. I’m home. You can go back now."

"W-wait, can I stay over?"

"Eh?"

The ginger was scratching the back of his head, looking away with a pout. “My house is too far to get back from here and it’s getting dark out so-“

"You decide to seek refuge in my house."

"… Something like that."

"Tch. Fine." Saruhiko motioned for the smaller male to follow, unlocking the door and toeing his shoes off. "Top of the stairs, turn left, last door of the corridor’s my room. Bathroom’s downstairs beside the kitchen. And don’t touch anything unless I give you permission."

"Che, I’m not a little kid."

"Fushimi Saruhiko."

"…Eh?"

Saruhiko blinked slowly. “My name. Fushimi Saruhiko. Since you’re in my house now, introductions are necessary, right?”

Looking sheepishly at the floor, the smaller teen nodded. “Call me Yata.”

"… No first name?"

"Che! I’m not telling you my full name!"

"Alright, alright. Don’t get so excited over this."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my wip folder for quite some time now. Not sure if I would continue but I don’t want to this to rot away in my private folder, so I’m sharing it with you guys.


End file.
